pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Crustle
Vs. Crustle is the ninth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 10/26/19. Story Freddy: Welcome back to the third day of the Shopping Mall 9 tournament! We have four competitors remaining, being Georgia, Rui, Cilan and Cheren! Who shall emerge victor in this tournament?! The monitor shows the pictures of the competitors, then shuffles them. The battles are Georgia versus Rui, and Cilan versus and Cheren. Georgia: Her, huh? I guess anyone who can beat Iris is a worthy enough adversary for me. Rui: You seem to be alright now. But I plan on winning this. Georgia and Rui take to the field, as Rui draws her Pokéball. Rui: Best bet against her? Audino. Rui throws her Pokéball, choosing Audino. Audino: Audino. Georgia: Beartic! Georgia throws her Pokéball, choosing Beartic. Beartic: Bear! Georgia: Blizzard! Rui: Flamethrower! Beartic breathes a Blizzard, as Audino shoots Flamethrower. The attacks collide, creating a mist on the field. Rui: (Chuckles) Frustration. Beartic scans through the mist, as Audino appears with a glowing red fist for Frustration. She punches Beartic, though it does very little damage. Rui: What?! Georgia: Brick Break! Rui: Use Work Up and catch it! Beartic swings its arm to slam into Audino, Audino glowing with a red aura as she catches the attack. The two stall, the air tense from the collision. Rui: If our Frustration won’t work, then we have to use Flamethrower. Go! Audino breathes Flamethrower, blasting Beartic back. Georgia: Ha! Avalanche! Beartic glows blue, as a storm cloud forms overhead. Ice boulders fall from the cloud, burying Audino. Rui: What was that?! Georgia: Avalanche does more damage when Beartic is injured first. Now plow through them with Brick Break! Beartic swings Brick Break as Audino breaks out of the ice, slammed back down. She lies defeated. Referee: Audino is unable to battle! The winner is Beartic and the victor is Georgia! Georgia: Great job, Beartic! Beartic: Bear! The two return their Pokémon, as they head back to the trainer box. Rui: I don’t understand why Frustration was weak. It’s usually our strongest move. Cilan: As a bond between trainer and Pokémon increase, the power of Frustration decreases. Rui: That’s useless. So we’ve got to learn a new move, huh? Cilan: I will be happy to help you find one. After this battle. Cilan takes his position, as does Cheren. Cheren: Glad to be facing you, Cilan. With Ian out, a gym leader is the only one that is a match for me. Cilan: While I am honored by your statement, I would like to think that all the trainers in this tournament were of an equal caliber. Cheren: Let’s just get this over with. Cheren and Cilan take their positions, as Grimsley has his feet kicked up on a table. Grimsley: He seems highly motivated. Cilan: Crustle! Cilan throws his Pokéball, choosing Crustle. Crustle: Crust! Cheren: Accelgor. Cheren throws a Pokéball with his left hand, choosing Accelgor. Accelgor: Accel. Cilan: Crustle, use Rock Slide! Crustle forms several boulders around itself, firing them. Cheren’s eyes glance the field, pointing to the side of the field. Cheren: There. Accelgor speeds away, appearing in the spot Cheren had pointed at. All the Rock Slide boulders go around Accelgor, none of them glancing it. Cilan: Impressive. I suppose we’ll need to match its speed. Crustle, Shell Smash! Crustle glows with a red aura, which cracks and explodes in a flash of light, Crustle still glowing like this. Cheren’s expression remains unwavering. Accelgor remains in place. Cilan: Hm. Interesting tactic. Crustle, go for X-Scissor! Crustle charges at Accelgor, forming a crimson energy “X”. Crustle goes to slam it into Accelgor, it dodging easily. Crustle chases after it, unable to land a hit. Cilan: We need to be even faster! Crustle, use Shell Smash again and use Rock Wrecker! Crustle uses Shell Smash again, as it forms a boulder. It fires the boulder at a fast velocity, Cheren smirking. Cheren: That should be enough. Use Water Shuriken. Accelgor dodges the Rock Wrecker, forming several Water Shuriken and firing them. Crustle is hit by each of them and is defeated. Referee: Crustle is unable to battle! The winner is Accelgor and the victor is Cheren! The two return their Pokémon, as they shake hands. Cilan: That was impressive. How did you do that? Cheren: Shell Smash weakens defense and special defense when used. To negate your Sturdy ability, a multi hitting move like Water Shuriken was needed. And of course, there are few Pokémon fast enough to match Accelgor. Cilan: Either way, congratulations. The two leave the field, Grimsley still intrigued. Freddy: And that ends this round! We will have a break before our final match, Georgia versus Cheren! End Scene Rui, Cilan, Iris and Axew are going through the Shopping Mall, at a TM station. Rui: And what are these again? Salesman: TMs, or technical machines! You buy the disk, take it to any local Battle Club and they’ll assist you in teaching them the new move! We have a variety of moves and options for you. Iris: Some of these would be pretty useful. Cilan: Would you have TM27 by chance? Salesman: Of course! Rui: What’s so special about that one? Cilan: It’s the move Return. The opposite of Frustration. As your bond gets stronger, then its power goes up. Rui: It’d be a perfect replacement move! They buy the TM, as they go to leave. Katharine stands in front of them, looking away and rubbing her arm. Katharine: Hey Rui. Uh, just, wanted to say, uh. Rui: Look, if you’re not going to spit it out, then I’m going to ignore you. Katharine: Am I really a bad trainer?! I mean, that N guy. He wants people to not have Pokémon. Rui: Cause he doesn’t want them to cause Pokémon harm. Katharine: That’s what I mean! I mean, I did so much stuff that would be considered horrible! I released Lillipup because some loon told me to! Maybe I should stop being a trainer, let them all go. Rui: Oh, that is the last thing you are going to do! If you do that, then he wins! I mean look at me! I gave Lillipup back to you without a second thought! If you release your Pokémon then I have to as well. And I’m not giving him that satisfaction. You shouldn’t either. You’re better than that. Katharine: Heh. Thanks for that. Iris: If we don’t hurry then we’re going to miss the finals! The group rushes to the roof, as Georgia and Cheren are in position. Georgia chooses Beartic while Cheren chooses Darmanitan. Georgia: This won’t end up like last time! Beartic, Blizzard! Cheren: Dodge and Fire Punch. Beartic breathes Blizzard, as Darmanitan dodges with ease and gets behind Beartic. Darmanitan’s fist is lit aflame, striking Beartic in the back. Georgia: Avalanche, then force it back with Shadow Claw! An Avalanche cloud forms over them and rains Avalanche down on them, Darmanitan dashing to dodge it. Beartic’s claw is covered in indigo energy, shooting it at Darmanitan. Darmanitan is knocked down, as Beartic charges after it. Georgia: Blizzard to Brick Break! Beartic breathes Blizzard, freezing the ground. It then swings Brick Break, Darmanitan catching it. Cheren: Flamethrower! Darmanitan breathes Flamethrower, pushing Beartic back. Cheren: Now Rock Tomb! Darmanitan holds its hand up, forming a large boulder. It flings it at Beartic, who crushes it with Brick Break. Cheren: Fire Punch! Georgia: Shadow Claw! Darmanitan and Beartic collide with Fire Punch and Shadow Claw. The two skid back, Beartic going down on one knee. Cheren: You are must better with your ace than with other Pokémon. I had considered challenging myself with a type disadvantage. (Smirks) That would’ve been a mistake. Georgia: It’s nice to know that you see me as a worthy adversary. Beartic, Blizzard! Cheren: Flamethrower! Beartic and Darmanitan clash with Blizzard and Flamethrower, creating a mist explosion. The two charge at each other, colliding with Fire Punch and Brick Break. Beartic goes down defeated. Referee: Beartic is unable to battle! The winner is Darmanitan and the victor is Cheren! Freddy: And Cheren has taken the win in our Shopping Mall 9 tournament! He is presented with half price wares from this locale, thanks to our lovely sponsors! Cheren is given his reward, as he heads off. Ian, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan are leaving the Shopping Mall, when Axew looks off the path. Axew: Axew! Iris: Huh? What is it Axew? Is that, don’t tell me. A tent is pitched up on the side of the road, as Iris goes over to it. She opens it up, with Cameron and Riolu sleeping inside it. Iris: Cameron?! Cameron: Huh? Oh, Iris! Cameron and Riolu exit their tent, stoked. Cameron: If you’re here, that must mean we made just before the Shopping Mall 9 tournament! Iris: Uh, actually the tournament just ended. Where have you been all this time? Cameron: Well I have been preparing! I earned my badge from Opelucid gym! Iris: What?! You beat Drayden? Cameron: I did! I just can’t believe I missed this tournament for it! Iris: Hey, at least you’re working towards the Unova league. Cameron: You know it! I now have the seven badges required to enter! Rui: (Flatly) You need eight. Cameron: Not true! You need seven! Cilan: I hate to spoil your mood, but it is eight required for the league. Cameron: (Freaked out) What?! I’ve gotta get a move on then! Come on Riolu! Cameron and Riolu take off running, out of sight in a matter of moments. Rui: That guy seemed to be a little on the slow side. Iris: Maybe. But he had a good idea. Our next destination needs to be Opelucid City. We need Drayden’s help in order to defeat N and Reshiram. Main Events * Cheren wins the Shopping Mall 9 Tournament with Georgia as the runner up. * Rui buys TM27 Return to replace the weakening Frustration. * The group decides to head to Opelucid City. Characters * Cheren * Georgia * Rui * Cilan * Ian * Iris * Katharine * Freddy O'Martin * Don George * Cameron Pokémon * Accelgor (Cheren's) * Darmanitan (Cheren's) * Beartic (Georgia's) * Audino (Rui's) * Crustle (Cilan's) * Axew (Iris') * Riolu (Cameron's) Trivia * This episode shows the development of Georgia, who saw Rui as a worthy adversary. * How TMs work was updated since their previous appearance in Vs. May 1. They now work similar to DVD training videos, with Battle Clubs designed with a way to watch them and train. ** This change came from the fact that TMs don't break after one use starting in Gen V. * Cheren reveals that he believed that Ian and Cilan were the only worthy foes in the tournament for him to help in his goal against Alder. * Rui and Katharine have a bonding moment to resist N's influence. Katharine admits the way she acts is horrible for the first time. * Cameron missing the tournament is based off the anime where in the anime he missed the Junior World Cup. Him thinking he only needed 7 badges stems from the anime as well. * Iris admits that they need Drayden's help and agrees to go see him, despite her loss to her several years before. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Unova Tournaments Category:Pokémon Tales: Cheren arc